Mighty Avengers
Mighty Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mighty Avengers #24: 22 Apr 2009 Current Issue :Mighty Avengers #25: 03 Jun 2009 Next Issue :Mighty Avengers #26: 17 Jun 2009 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Mighty Avengers #25 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Mighty Avengers #24 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects #1-6. "The wait is over!! The Mighty Avengers assemble! Gathered together to be the greatest Avengers team ever, but who picked them? And why? And which A-list Avengers villain returns, revamped and reloaded for the ultimate revenge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123709 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Venom Bomb' - Collects #7-11. "A Venom virus hits the city of New York! A Venom virus! The entire city of New York turns symbiote. Plus, Wonder Man gets a much needed makeover. All this and Tony Stark gets himself a green-skinned present in a body bag." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126414 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 3: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects #12-15. "Where has Nick Fury been, and who are the new Howling Commandos? It’s the debut of all-new characters and some surprising revelations about some classic ones as Nick starts to put his plan to stop the Invasion together. But will it be enough?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130098 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 4: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects #16-20. "Elektra is a Skrull! Words that have echoed through Marvel Comics for the last two years. But how did this happen and for how long has this been true? Plus, the return of Mar-Vell has brought with it more questions then answers but now all those questions will finally be answered. Also, find out all you need to know about Nick Fury’s Secret Warriors. Then watch the lives of two of the most famous Kree, Captain Mar-Vell and Marvel Boy, alter the events of the Invasion forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136495 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 5: Earth's Mightiest' - Collects #21-26. "When darkness reigns and chaos falls, there's no room for compromise, no time to run and hide. The world needs Earth's Mightiest Heroes! But after the events of Secret Invasion, is Hank Pym ready to rejoin their ranks? And what is the secret that haunts him, a secret dating back to the earliest days of the original team?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138153 - (forthcoming, August 2009) *'Mighty Avengers' - Collects #1-11. "The super-hero Civil War is over, but Iron Man’s work is just beginning. As the new head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and creator of the nationwide Initiative program, he’s rebuilding the Avengers with a handpicked roster of Earth’s mightiest heroes: Wasp, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Sentry, Ares and new team leader Ms. Marvel. A group this powerful should be ready for just about anything — except, perhaps, the return of genocidal killing machine Ultron. The Avengers’ insane robotic foe has rebuilt himself yet again, this time in the form of... a beautiful woman!? Then, the team faces an even bigger threat when their outlaw ex-teammate Spider-Woman shows up with evidence that shape-shifting Skrulls have infiltrated Earth. Iron Man faces a harrowing dilemma: Who can he trust when any one of his allies might be an undetectable alien invader? There’s no time to figure it out, though, when a bio-weapon transforms New York’s populace into Venom-like monsters. Plus: the New Avengers, a time-travel quest and an earth-shaking confrontation with Doctor Doom." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137580 Trade Paperbacks *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 1: The Ultron Initiative' - Collects #1-6. "Doom looks like a lady! The super-hero Civil War is over, but Iron Man's work is just beginning. As the new head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and creator of the nationwide Initiative program, he's rebuilding the Avengers with a handpicked roster of Earth's mightiest heroes: Wasp, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Sentry, Ares and new team leader Ms. Marvel. A group this powerful should be ready for just about anything — except, perhaps, the return of genocidal killing machine Ultron. The Avengers' insane robotic foe has rebuilt himself yet again, this time in the form of…a beautiful woman!?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123687 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 2: Venom Bomb' - Collects #7-11. "Iron Man's new government-backed, handpicked Avengers roster - Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Black Widow, Wonder Man, Sentry and Ares - is a success. But when their outlaw ex-teammate Spider-Woman shows up with evidence that shape-shifting Skrulls have infiltrated Earth, Iron Man faces a harrowing dilemma: Who can he trust when any one of his allies might be an undetectable alien invader? There's no time to figure it out, though, when a bio-weapon transforms New York's populace into Venom-like monsters. Plus: the New Avengers, a time-travel quest and an earth-shaking confrontation with Doctor Doom." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123695 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 3: Secret Invasion Book 1' - Collects #12-15. "Where is Nick Fury, and what has he been up to? Who are the mysterious 'Caterpillars'? What’s keeping the Sentry from taking out the shape-changing aliens single-handedly? And Hank Pym’s a Skrull... how the heck did that happen?! Featuring Fury, Sentry, Pym, Spider-Woman, the Wasp and the Avengers, these four stories excite and unnerve at the same time." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130101 *'Mighty Avengers, vol. 4: Secret Invasion Book 2' - Collects #16-20. "Elektra is a Skrull! Words that have echoed through Marvel Comics for the last two years. But how did this happen and for how long has this been true? Plus, the return of Mar-Vell has brought with it more questions then answers but now all those questions will finally be answered. Also, find out all you need to know about Nick Fury’s Secret Warriors. Then watch the lives of two of the most famous Kree, Captain Mar-Vell and Marvel Boy, alter the events of the Invasion forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136509 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Penciller #1-6: Frank Cho. Penciller #7-: Mark Bagley. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Mighty Avengers #26: 17 Jun 2009 :Mighty Avengers #27: 15 Jul 2009 :Mighty Avengers #28: 19 Aug 2009 :Mighty Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Premiere HC: 19 Aug 2009 News & Features * 23 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20927 Heroes We Need: Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 11 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=25956 Dan Slott @ NYCC 2009: Mighty Avengers] (video) * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19662 Dan Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 05 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/120805-Mighty-Slott.html Making Them Mighty: Dan Slott on Mighty Avengers] * 09 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18386 Dan Slott Talks Mighty Avengers] * 28 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090828-SlottAvengers.html Dan Slott on Mighty Avengers: The "AVENGERS Avengers"] * 27 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080927-baltimore-cupofb.html Baltimore '08: Slott Takes On Mighty Avengers, More Marvel] * 20 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=136973 And That's a Wrap: Frank Cho on Finishing His Mighty Avengers Run] * 24 Oct 2007 - Waxing Shellhead Part 3: Bendis talks Iron Man and Avengers * 27 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130974 Frank Cho: On Leaving The Mighty Avengers] * 12 Sep 2007 - Some Assembly Required: Bendis Talks Avengers * 02 May 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 2 * 26 Apr 2007 - The Mighty Cho - Part 1 * 01 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107221 Mark Bagley to Draw Mighty Avengers] * 06 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9886 Bendis talks Mighty Avengers & Civil War: The Confession] * 10 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005731 Frank Cho & His Mighty Avengers] * 20 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7891 CCI, Day 1: Still the Mightiest: Bendis talks Mighty Avengers] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero